


Homesick For You

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, set when Isabela left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: With Isabela, Merrill found herself feeling braver and more daring.Oh, how she wished to explore the world with the seductively ambitious pirate captain.Oh, how she wished Isabela would return.





	

**Fernweh (German) n. Feeling homesick for a place you have never been.**

At night, before heading up to the alienage, Merrill often visited the docks. It was a bit harder in the more recent years with the guardsmen, the qunari visitors, and anyone who had a bone to pick with elves or mages. No different than any other night, she slipped past every potential threat. While in the past, she unaware of the of lurking threats, she grew more and more weary of them. She supposed Varric’s coin purse should be thanking her. 

Merrill slipped past the man pacing around the pier. She crouched down low and sleuthed down to the very end of the wooden planks. A murmured spell allowed a fog to be placed behind her. She sat astoundingly still with her legs crossed, allowing a sea mist to coat her skin. Staring out into the harsh waves, she tried imaging the ocean forming into her captain. 

Merrill had very specific feelings about the ocean. None of them were pleasant. Aside from coming to Kirkwall with her former clan, she had never even ventured out to sea. And, in fact, it was the boat ride to the new land that cemented Merrill’s distrust for the open waters. Yet, with Isabela, Merrill found herself feeling braver and more daring. Oh, how she wished to explore the world with the seductively ambitious pirate captain. 

Oh, how she wished Isabela would return.

A great sigh released itself into the cool air. Why did she have to leave? Why did she have to kiss her so? Whisper sweet nothings into her ears?

Merrill, you fool, she chided herself. What more could have expected?

Still, she stared out into the sea, hoping the waters would hear her prayers for Isabella to return. 


End file.
